


Vigilante

by cielinabox



Category: Downfall (Video Games), The Cat Lady (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Gen, Possible Susan/Mitzi, Post good ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Revenge AU, Suicide mentions, golden ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielinabox/pseuds/cielinabox
Summary: Contains spoilers for the ending of The Cat LadyAfter Mitzi leaves Adam to die, she finds out that her work isn't over. The forum is still active and a new leader is running it, causing more people to die. Mitzi decides to take her best friends advice. She has to become a monster herself and search this person out to end it once and for all, for Jack.





	1. Prologue

“Pull the trigger, you’ll find out.”

Mitzi read the words on the screen again, over and over. Each letter, each pixel filled her with more rage. Her finger trembled around the trigger as she attempted to steady her aim on the man’s head in front of her. She moved towards him, amazed that her legs did what she wanted while she was this tense.

“FINE! IT’LL BE A PLEASURE!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, it wasn’t like she cared who in the building heard her at this point. This was the ultimate moment, the one she’d been waiting for her entire life. This was what she was meant to do.

She could hear Susan’s voice behind her, but it sounded muted; jumbled. It wasn’t like it would do a lot of good anyway with how determined she was to finish her mission now. She had to quiet Susan like she’d quieted her conscience on her entire journey here. No matter what Adam was, what he looked like, what he said, she had to kill him. She had to make him feel the despair and pain that Jack had felt in his car that day. Every consequence she’d have to deal with after didn’t matter.

It seemed like everything had slowed the moment the demand to pull the trigger had made it from her brain, through every fiber of her being, until finally her finger. She didn’t mind the noise as she’d shot a gun before. She didn’t mind what it meant, either. A feeling of calm washed over her as the bullet left the gun. Finally her dying wish had been fulfilled.

However, it was fleeting. The pop of the gun firing was met with a deafening boom as the force of the explosion propelled her and Adam in different directions. She was filled with panic, and all at once pain as she felt it ripple through skin, muscle, and bone as she felt her body rip apart. As she heard Susan scream her name. As-

Mitzi jolted awake wide eyed and soaked with sweat. It took her a moment to locate herself, she was in her bedroom. Well, not exactly hers, he one in Susan’s flat that she called her own. It was spinning and blurry as she gasped for air.

“Mitzi!” That was Susan’s voice now, her hands grasped her shoulders as a look of relief relaxed the features of the older woman’s face. “Mitzi” she repeated, calmer this time, “Mitzi, are you alright?”

Mitzi hesitated, for a moment she couldn’t speak as all her thoughts raced around in her skull at once. She soon gave up trying to form a sentence, her face warping as she let out a loud sob. She doubled over into Susan’s arms, crying into her shoulder.

Susan immediately wrapped her arms around her friend’s form firmly, one hand making its way to her head and petting it comfortingly. 

“You’re alright. It’s ok. I’m right here.” she whispered, rocking them slowly back and forth as she squeezed. For a while they said nothing, Mitzi’s sobs and gasps for air filled the silence as they embraced. This had become a regular ritual now, and Susan had learned talking didn’t help her friend, she needed a while to collect her thoughts and bring herself back to earth.

After a while Mitzi grew quieter. Susan let up their embrace as they parted, instead placing a hand on Mitzi’s jaw, stroking her cheek with a thumb.

“Do you want breakfast? I can make pancakes! Or cereal, eggs…. I think there’s pizza left from last night.” She was clearly desperate for something to cheer her up.

Mitzi smiled weakly. “I thought you’ve said a million times pizza wasn’t a breakfast food.”

Susan chuckled. Jokes were a good sign. “When you feel as crappy as this, I don’t care. Besides,” She glanced over at the clock on the wall. “It’s almost noon. I condone pizza as a lunch food.

Mitzi placed a hand over Susan’s, bringing it back to her lap with the other. “Pizza it is.”

Susan grinned. “Excellent.” She patted Mitzi’s thigh comfortingly before she stood up. “I can even heat it up for you.”

Mitzi faked a surprised look. “Woah now! That’s overkill. Is the queen coming over for lunch?”

Susan pointed at Mitzi as she began to walk out the door. “You’re lucky I care about you or this wouldn’t fly.”

Mitzi snickered. “Just feel lucky it doesn’t have pineapple!” She half yelled.

She could hear Susan’s voice on the other side. “Oh god, I’d have to kick you out.” Mitzi could hear the smile in her words.

 


	2. Eve

As she began her morning routine, the images and emotions of her dream came back to her. This was something that had haunted her since that fateful day. What if she had pulled the trigger? What if Susan hadn’t said the right things to make her put the gun down? As much as she hated that she hadn’t actively killed Adam herself, she was glad that she hadn’t made a different decision that hurt Mrs. A or herself. Or worse...

She stared at her image in the mirror above the sink as she washed her hands. Her head was finally beginning to show some stubble, her body was finally beginning to round out a little. She didn’t have to worry about her diet anymore; no more lack of hunger or sickness from the chemo. It was a miracle, the doctors said, they’d never seen someone in her stage bounce back so quick. She’d gone through so many MRIs because they just didn’t believe it. A tumor doesn’t just disappear. But she and Susan had shared a knowing glance in the doctor’s office. Way weirder shit had happened to them than this.

She instinctually went to grab for her wig, but decided against it. She’d actually begun to like the stubble, it was like she intentionally buzzed her hair that way and she was actually liking how it looked.

She didn’t bother changing into her clothes before heading to the kitchen. If she was just waking up at noon, she was certainly not going out. Susan had of course heated up the pizza for her, which she jokingly scolded her for, and she brought that and a soda back to her room. 

She sat on the bed and ate while she caught up on what she’d missed on social media. As she looked around for some videos to watch, the dream she had continued to stay on her mind. It was strange, she’d had the same dream over and over but this was somehow different. It stuck with her. 

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a bookmark on her browser that she hadn’t dared to touch in a while. She hesitated. No, she couldn’t bear to see it. There was still some wicked curiosity in her mind, though. Her cursor hovered over it for a moment before she bit the bullet and finally clicked.

Adam’s forum materialized on the screen. Mitzi was shocked, she expected a “page not found” error, but the forum was still there. Even more shocking was the latest post had a timestamp of 20 minutes ago. The title read “Tonight’s the night”. Her heart sank. She couldn’t dare to click it as memories of Jack came flooding back.

Above it, front and center of the forum was a pinned thread titled “We Will Not Be Silenced.” Mitzi gulped. She clicked the thread and once it loaded, she was met with a wall of text from an admin by the name of “CallMeEve”:

_“As you all may have noticed, Adam hasn’t written, responded to any messages, or had any activity whatsoever in the forum or his other accounts for two months now. While this would normally be seen as normal had this been any other site, its not. We are a serious organization that pays close attention in spreading our ideals, and Adam being gone means something very grave. Adam was devoted to us and our message so he wouldn’t leave without warning. Thus myself and the other chosen ones believe that he may have been found by some non-believers and either killed or captured._

_We take this very seriously. So in the absence of our leader, I have been appointed to continue Adam’s work after his assumed death. My mission is to make this sanctuary of epiphany continue to grow and operate as normal, and reinvigorate our society after the hit we’ve taken. Adam was very secretive, but he may have left us some clues to get back into his account to find information about his demise. Justice will be served, I promise you.  
As your newly appointed leader, I promise that we will reawaken greater than we once were. We will always be the saviors the world needs to eliminate its unwanted, unworthy people in order for those like us to prosper. WE WILL NOT BE SILENCED. We will rise from the ashes and create our new world._

_I will be your new eyes.  
-Eve” _

Mitzi stared at her screen for a moment before slamming her laptop closed and bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. A million thoughts went through her head but above all the scariest stood out; _They want to kill me._ and even worse; _This isn’t over._ Adam’s cult didn’t end with Adam. She shouldn’t’ve thought it would. There were too many people following him to just forget about him after he left. The forum was full of crazies that wouldn’t give up easy.

She felt a tear roll down he cheek at the realization of what was happening. Adam’s “chosen ones” were like him, they had hacking skills way beyond her own capabilities that would allow them to find information about her. Also, once they got into his account, they would see the messages between him and her throwaway account that showed he had agreed to give information to someone he trusted a week before he disappeared. Everything about this situation was bad and she didn’t even realize it until now.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. It opened a crack before Susan’s head appeared through it. “Are you alright?”

Mitzi instantly relaxed from her position and nodded, “I’m fine.”

Susan opened the door fully this time, walking into the room with a concerned expression. “That doesn’t fool me anymore, Mitzi. I see the tears.”

Mitzi wiped at her cheek with her hand, just now realizing how much she had been crying. “Just… Normal Jack things.” She badly wished that were true.

Susan moved to sit on the side of Mitzi’s tiny twin bed, reaching her arms out to hold her. Mitzi did as she was silently instructing, wrapping her arms around the other woman and burying her head in her shoulder. Susan embraced her and was quiet for a moment.

“I hope you know how strong you are.”

Mitzi brought her head up from Susan’s shoulder after she spoke. “I’m not.”

Susan smiled, “I refuse to believe that”. Her hand began to rub small circles int Mitzi’s back. “You are an inspiration, little miss.”  
“You liar.”

Susan put her hands on Mitzi’s shoulders, lightly pushing her out of the embrace to look her straight in the eyes. “I would not lie to you. I think we’re at the stage in our relationship where you can trust me, yeah?” 

“Of course.”

“Then trust me. You manage to always make me proud with all the strong things you do. I think you’re allowed to have moments like this.”

“Like what?”

“Well.” Susan paused, thinking for a second. “You always manage to go into a situation with so much energy and life. You’re such a bright light in my life and it wouldn’t be the same without you.

Mitzi looked down at her lap, watching her fingers fidget. “If you say so.” she said defeatedly with a sniffle.

Susan sighed, lifting Mitzi’s face by her chin to be even with hers. “I know so.” she said, smiling brightly. She wiped a tear from Mitzi’s cheek with her thumb. “Now, do you want to tell me about this ‘Jack thing’?”

She could feel the hesitation. “You… don’t have to. You can tell me later. Or never. I just want you to know I’m here to listen, ok?”

Mitzi nodded, not trusting her voice to answer. 

After a moment, Susan let go of her flatmate and got off the bed. “You know where to find me.” she said as brightly as she could, trying to hide her concern. 

She began to walk to the door, her hand had grabbed the doorknob and was about to close it when a weak voice caught her off guard. 

“Please… tell me about the parasites. For real this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. It has been... a while. But I had an impulse to write so here we are! Hope you enjoyed and if so, let me know with a comment! This is my first multi-chapter fic so it's appreciated.
> 
> I know a little more where this is going at this point, but it's still not 100% clear. I'm just kind of along for the ride wherever this story takes me I guess!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! This is my first ever fic and I'm nervous to post it, but it's gotten good feedback so far so I finally gathered the courage. As of now, I'm not 100% sure where this is going, but I'm working on it!!!


End file.
